Enamorate a primera vista!
by Lavriella
Summary: "Minden olyan magától értetődő volt, mintha szavak nélkül is megértették volna a másikat. S szavakra valóban nem volt szükségük, elég volt egy szenvedélyes tekintet..."


Az éjszakai égen felhők egy csoportja eltakarta a hold rejtelmes fényét, így az nem érhette el a fel-felröppenő baglyokat, amiknek tollait felborzolta kellemes tavaszi szellő. A szél kis csapatban lévő virágszirmokat is felkapott, melyek gyakran olyan magasra felröppentek, hogy elértek egy-egy roxforti ablakot a tornyok legmagasabb pontjainál. Pár ablakból azonban még mindig kiszűrődött egy halvány fény, jelezvén: A késői órák ellenére, nem mindenki aludta az igazak álmát a pihe-puha ágyában. Ennek oka, hogy közeledtek az RBF és RAVASZ vizsgák, melyek komoly felkészültséget igényelnek, hisz ezek a legfontosabb vizsgák a tanulók életében, míg a Roxfortba járnak. Így kelletlenül, örökké valóságnak tűnő órákig tanultak a nebulók, még ha már rég ágyban is lenne a helyük. De valaki nem követte ezt a példát...

- Ezt nem hiszem el... - motyogta Bill az ágyán feküdve - Hogy végződhetett így?

- Bill... - nézett szánakozva a bátyjára Charlie - Találsz majd egy másik lányt. De ha belegondolsz, eddig sem mentek rendben köztetek a dolgok.

Az idősebbik Weasley nem válaszolt. Oldalára fordult és kinézett az ablakon. Nem volt kedve beszélgetni, csak egyedül akart maradni kavargó gondolataival. Valahogy nem tudta felfogni azt a tényt, hogy mindennek vége, és nem akarta elfogadni, hogy öccse mondandójában, valóban ott lapul a fájdalmas igazság. Hát ilyen érzés szakítani ennyi boldog idő után?

- Figyelj, iskolaelső vagy és népszerűségben sem szenvedsz hiányt. Biztos hamar találsz akarod kihasználhatom azt a tényt hogy kviddics-kapitány vagyok és szerezhetek neked egy lányt. - vigasztalta a kisöccs.

Az ajánlatra csak egy morgás volt a válasz, s ebből a fiatal fivér azt szűrte le, jobb ha magára hagyja testvérét. Egy utolsó vigasz szó s köszönés után halk léptekkel kilépett az ajtón. Néma csönd telepedett a szobára, amiben a fiú végre magára maradt. Mélán elnézte a mellette lévő gyertya sejtelmes lángját, aminek a fénye rávetül mindenre amit csak elért.

Sose hitte volna, hogy így lesz vége mindennek. Emlékszik még az első találkozásra ami megmentette őt a további őrültségektől. Régebben afféle tiltott dolgon járt az esze, s egyúttal vágyott rá, melyre sosem nem lett volna szabad. A múltban olyan gyöngéd érzéseket táplált fiatalabb testvére iránt, amit úgy hívnak tabu. Napról napra egyre jobban vágyott rá, hogy megérintse és magáénak tudhassa fivérét. Érte bármint megtett volna, nem érdekelte a közös vér és az azonos nem. Félt is attól, hogy egyszer annyira elönti őt ez a tomboló érzés, hogy amiatt valami hatalmas ostobaságot fog művelni. Nem tudta, meddig lesz képes elrejteni ezeket a gondolatokat és rendesen viselkedni öccsével kapcsolatban.

Aztán jött az a bizonyos lány. Nem szerette kifejezetten, olyan lánynak tartotta mint az összes többit. Csak azért jött össze vele hátha beleszeret, s így szerte foszlik azaz érzés amely megbolondította. Ám pont mikor már kezdett kihűlni Charlie iránt érzett szerelme, akkor váltak el útjaik vagyis ma ezen a napon. S most, hogy ő eltűnt mellőle, a kihűlőben lévő szerelem mintha újra lángra lobbant volna...megint vágy rá, arra akit sosem kaphat meg...

A másnap esős idővel lepte meg a diákokat. Az ég borús, szürke ruhát öltött fel s olykor egy-egy mennydörgés jelezte a közelgő vihart. A szél is megvadult, megállás nélkül csapkodta a kastély ablakait. A diáksereg kelletlenül fogadta a rájuk váró felhőszakadást a tegnapi kellemes időjárás után. Ez a hangulatukra is kihatott, kissé morgolódva baktattak le a Nagyterembe.

- Jobban vagy már Bill? - huppant le bátyja mellé Charlie.

- Mondjuk...szerencsére a RAVASZ-ra való készülés eltereli a figyelmem... - turkált kedvtelenül reggelijében a kérdezett.

- Kitartás! Nekem az RBF-el kell megküzdenem szóval egy csónakban evezünk. Óó! Na ki van itt? - vigyorodott el.

- Szia Charlie! - köszönt vidáman a Griffendél egyik hajtója, Ted - Hallottad Jamieról szóló új híreket?

- Mesélj!

Ted elfoglalt egy helyet barátja mellett, majd folytatta a megkezdett témát, miközben degeszre tömték magukat az asztal ajándékaival. A tárgyba jócskán belemerültek, s néha nevetés harsant fel tőlük. Bill komor ábrázattal hallgatta őket, majd egy olyan részlet furakodott be erőszakosan a fülébe amire rögtön felkapta a fejét.

- Na akkor mi lesz? Nem próbálkozol be nála? Régebben érdeklődtél iránta...hát itt a lehetőség! Vágódj be, most úgyis egy segítő kézre van szüksége. - kacsintott Ted.

- Az régen volt. - legyintett a kviddics-kapitány, s a szája gyanús mosolyra húzódott - Azóta már más a helyzet.

- Na ne! Azt ne mond, hogy más tetszik neked és nekem nem szóltál?! Na és ki az? Helyes? - sompolygott.

- Hát... - Charlienak fülég ért a szája úgy válaszolt - eléggé okos. Keményen tanul és határozott jellem. Mit is kérdeztél? Hogy helyes-e? Az nem kifejezés. Hosszú vörös haja van és a szemei... - itt a mondatot egy látványos hangsúllyal vágta félbe, befejezés gyanánt.

- Melyik lány ez? - kérdezte mohón Ted, szinte szomjazott az infóra - Hogy hívják? Ne csak vigyorogj, hééé! Ne szívass már, tudod hogy kíváncsi vagyok erre még húzod itt az agyam!

A fiatalabb Weasley azért is csak mosolygott tovább, majd elindult órára Ted kíséretében aki még mindig faggatózott. Bill együl maradt, s nem tudta hogy sírjon-e vagy nevessen tehetetlenségén.

- Sza'sz haver, jól vagy? - foglalta el Charlie megürült helyét egy Jean nevű évfolyamtárs - Megértem ha nem, végül is az a szakítás...

Váratlanul elharapta a mondatot és ijedtében elejtette a kenőkést amivel épp egy pirítóst próbált megvajazni. Bill hirtelen felnevetett kínjában az asztalt csapkodva, de egyszerre sírt is tehetetlenségében. Annyira rosszul esett neki amit hallott, hogy már csak röhögni tudott fájdalmában. Ezekben a pillanatokban olyan szánalmasnak érezte magát, mint még soha.

- Úristen! Szedd össze magad! - kiáltott kétségbeesetten Jean - Nyugodj meg! Héé! Bocsi, nem akartam felhozni a témát!

De hiába. Ő csak kacagott tovább, mit sem törődve a körülötte lévőkkel, akik vegyesen aggódó vagy ijedt pillantásokat vetettek rá...

- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire megterhelt a szakítás... - motyogott Charlie az este alkalmával, miután megtudta mi történt. Bátyjával szemben ült, jó pár könyv társaságában s hangjában aggódás csendült.

- Nem kell féltened. - válaszolt Bill - Jut eszembe, nekem sem meséltél róla, hogy valaki tetszik neked.

A fiatalabb Weasley arca fájó fintorba fordult, úgy válaszolt: - Az aki nekem bejön, közel van hozzám, mégis elérhetetlen számomra. Szerintem nem lesz ebből semmi... - motyogta az utolsó szavakat.

Az idősebb testvérben kitört a boldogság, ezen mondatok hallatán. Mintha kis tűzijátékok ezreit engedték volna szabadjára belsőjében. Tudta, hogy nem lenne szabad ennek örülnie, mégis tovább motoszkált benne ez a kis érzés. De nem hagyhatta öccsét ilyen szomorkás hangulatban. Szeme ravaszul felcsillant, csakhamar megállapodott egy könyvön.

- Intivo! - kiáltott fel hirtelen, mire az elindult felé.

Ám Bill nem nagyon foglalkozott a kormányzással. Lazán hátradőlt a székén, miközben a köteg nekiment Chalie fejének, aki így lefejelte az asztalt. Pontosabban a házi dolgozatát, amin még nem száradt meg a tinta. S így, mikor felemelte arcát a pergamenről a homlokán ott virított munkájának egy részlete.

- Huppsz. - vigyorgott az idősebb fivért, majd többen is felnevettek a háttérben a jelenet láttán.

- Ne "huppsz"-ozzál! - futotta el Charliet a pulykaméreg és már fel is állt, hogy elégtételt vegyen bátyján.

Hamarosan felharsantak a legelső szúrolótáborok biztató kiáltásai, miképpen támogathassák valamelyiküket a harcban. Ez a testvéri verekedés mindenről szólt, csak épp nem a másik szétveréséről. A játékos harcban csak annyi történt, hogy a fivérek könyveket vágtak a másikhoz a "Mobiliarbus" bűbáj segítségével. A kötegek szánalmas fegyverként való használatát főleg a RAVASZ és RBF vizsgára készülők díjazták nagy ujjongással. A kis párbaj után a testvéreknek már egyáltalán nem volt kedvük folytatni a magolást, s elindultak hálókörük felé. Útközben megannyi tapsot és gratulációt söpörtek be, ezzel erősítve a már így is nagy, szétterülő mosolyukat.

- Na, akkor jó éjt! - nyújtózkodott Charlie, mikor elérték az egyik hálókörbe vezető ajtót, az 5. évfolyam díszítéssel - Köszi, hogy elterelted a figyelmem, rámfért.

Az ajtó nyikorogva becsukódott s Bill is elhelyezkedett a csalogató ágyában. Elméje még mindig az estén történtek körül forgott. Az a vágy amitől megőrült és ami arra késztette, hogy bármit megtegyen öccse megszerzésért legyen az bármekkora butaság, tomboló oroszlánként bömbölt benne. Pont mint régen kit érdekel, miszerint testvérek és fiúk? A tények most se nem számítottak, csak úgy mint a múltban. Ezek az érzések mintha kétszeresére dagadtak volna a régiekhez képest, így eltűnt az a bizonyos ósdi félelem, hogy kiválasztottja meggyűlölheti vagy teljesen eltávolodhat tőle. Szilárd határozottság vette át a helyét, kézzel lábbal fog küzdeni öccséért még ha fivére meg is utálja egy életre.

- Szia Charlie! - köszönt vigyorogva az idősebbik testvér, majd sebtében elfoglalt egy helyet mellette a Nagyteremben.

- Szevasz! Mi történt? Olyan boldognak tűnsz...ilyen hamar túltetted magad szakításon? - álmélkodott Charlie.

- Csak rájöttem valamire.

- Ohh...értem... - a fiatalabb Weasley vett még egy utolsó fürkésző pillantást bátyjára, aztán visszafordult a reggelijéhez.

Hamarosan azonban úgy érezte mintha valaki figyelné. Nyomban felkapta a fejét és meglepődve látta, hogy Bill egészen közel hajol hozzá és úgy mosolyog rá.

- Mi az?! - kiáltot fel ijedtében.

- Ugyan, semmi. - az öregebbik fiú levette szemét megrökönyödött testévéről, és maga is nekilátott az evésnek.

- Olyan furcsa vagy ma...

- Miből gondolod?

- Hát.. - kezdte Charlie, de előtte még belekortyolt a sütőtöklevébe. Az viszont nem jutott tovább a szájánál, a gazdája ugyanis meglepetésében kiköpte az adagot, ami majdnem eltalált egy 15 évében járó lányt. A leányzó megrovó pillantást vetett rá és odébbállt: - Bocsi! - kiáltott utána esdeklően a fiú s mérgesen bátyja felé fordult - Ezt mért csináltad?

- Csak egy sima érintés volt, te reagáltad túl. - ravaszkodott Bill.

Charlie csak hápogni tudott felháborodásában és reggelijét félbehagyva elviharzott. Szokatlannak tartotta bátyja viselkedését, akinél ez a különös változás a továbbiakban is fennmaradt. Erre több minden utalt. A fiatalabb Weasley ugyanis azt vette észre, hogy bármerre megy valahogy mindig belebotlik bátyja felhőtlenül boldog képébe. (talán követ?) Ráadásul Billnek szokásává vált többször is ugratnia öccsét egy nap és olykor még gyanús, gyengéd érintésekben is részesítette, mely legtöbbjét lágy simogatások tették ki.

- Fogalmam sincs mi van vele! - nézett tanácstalanul Tedre Charlie egy adandó alkalommal - Teljesen behülyült! Na ne...Bill! Már megint! Hogy került oda?! Az előbb még nem volt ott!

- Te is kezdesz becsavarodni. - vöröslött Ted az elfolytott nevetéstől, látva barátja tehetetlenségét - De örülnöd kéne nem? Az a bizonyos vörös szépség, akiről regéltél nekem egy reggel végre felfigyelt rád.

A fiatal Weasley nem válaszolt. Csak barátja tudta azt, amit senki más. Egy ideig csak csendesen bandukoltak tovább a kihalt folyosónk egyikén.

- Ezt hallgasd meg, mit írt egy könyv: - törte meg a néma baktatást Ted - "Enamorate a primera vista!" Jelentése pedig: "Szeress elsőre!" Mit gondolsz erről? Nekem kapásból az jutott róla az eszembe, hogy szerelem első látásra. Bárkibe is vagy szerelmes elsőre azaz igazi szerelem és nem érdemes elnyomni, mert csak fájni fog. Szerintem a bátyád is elég rendesen megtanulta ezt a leckét, a reggeli sírva röhögése tényleg durva volt. Habár azért mégsem volt felesleges az a csajszival való összejövetel, eljött érted a tavasz amint megláttad őket! A kis Charlie végre felnőtt ehhez, olyan büszke vagyok!

- Fogd be! - öntötte el a vörös pír Charliet.

- Gyerünk haver, beszéld meg vele! Menj oda, nézz rá cuki szemekkel és mond ki: Ohh Bill! Szeretlek! Légy az enyém! - Ted elkezdett a szájával csücsöríteni, ezzel tovább idegelve barátját.

- Fúú te, ha elkaplak! - kiáltott a menekülő, vihogó cimborája után, majd a nyomába eredt. De azt nem tagadta, hogy tényleg meg kéne beszélnie a dolgot testvérével. Erre azonban hosszú hónapokig nem került sor. Az ember ilyenkor túlságosan is zavarban van s nehéz kimondania azokat a szavakat, amiket már ideje lenne. Bill azonban nem állt le, folytatta hadjáratait, de rajta is látszott, hogy beszélhetnéke van vele. Viszont az akarat hiába volt meg a lehetőség az sosem adott alkalmat. Az RBF és RAVASZ vizsgák már vészesen közel voltak, alig egy hét állt rendelkezésükre, így nem maradt másra idejük csak tanulni. S azaz egy hét hamar elszállt...

A vizsgázók az ideg összeroppanás szélén álltak, nagy volt a tét és a stressz. Fejük felett összecsaptak a hullámok, sokaknak Madam Pomfreyhez kellet fordulniuk nyugtatóért. Magán Charlie is kimutatkoztak az ingerültség jelei, néha úgy érezte menten hány a rá nehezedő nyomástól. Ilyenkor Bill egy bátorító pillantása rögtön kigyógyította, amiért hálás volt. Egész napjuk rohanásból állt, hogy időben elérjék a kijelölt pontokat ahol megküzdhettek az adott tantárggyal. Így diákoknak még enni is alig maradt idejük. Az esték sem teltek jobban, újabb és újabb tételeket, könyveket, varázsigéket néztek át a nebulók felkészülve a holnapi hajszára.

- Nem bírom! Meghalok! - terült el a klubhelyiség egyik asztalán Ted, az este folyamán.

- Csak nyugodtan... - motyogta Charlie, aki egy régi jegyzet átrágásával volt elfoglalva. Megint elkapta a hányinger, ami összefogva a kimerültséggel megnehezítette a további átnézést.

- Mi az? - kérdezte barátja, de látva társa kezét a hasán rögtön átlátta a helyezett - Megint ki akarod dobi a taccsot?

- Úgy érzem... igen...

- Kitartás... - nehezedett egy meleg kéz Charlie vállára aki rögvest hátratekintett és szembe találta magát Billel. Tekintetüket egymás szemébe fúrták. Mint mindig ez a különös gyógymód azonnal hatott és a hányingernek nyoma veszett. Bátyja mellett minden olyan békésnek tűnt... Különös melegséget érzett amikor csak vele lehetett, s már csak az a tudat, hogy a közelében van hatalmas boldogságot szabadított fel benne.

Ezeknek a gyógyítással bíró szemeknek hála a fiatalabb Weasley kitartott és mire észbe kapott a vizsgaidőszaknak már vége is szakadt.

- Na, beszélj vele! - bátorította Ted egy forró nyári napon.

Szegény fiút teljesen kikészítette ez az időszak. Szeme alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek a későig tartó tanulástól, s úgy tűnt jelentősen lerokkant az elmeállapota. Össze-vissza vigyorgott és bandzsán meresztette szemét a legkülönbözőbb helyekre pillantva. Hirtelen meglátott egy csapat lányt. Rögtön közéjük ugrott:

- Szijjjasztok lányok! Mizu?

A kis csapat rögtön sikítva szétszéledt, de Ted tovább üldözte a lányokat miközben egymás után nagyokat szökkent a levegőbe. Charlie meghökkenve figyelte a távolodó, rikoltó társaságot.

- Szegényke, kicsi betett neki ez a stresszes korszak. - csendül fel egy mély hang a fiatalabb testvér mögött.

Charlie megpördült a tengelye körül és maga mögött találta Billt. Bátyja fejével a tölgyfa ajtóra bökött, jelezvén, hogy ki akar menni vele a szabadba. Mért is ne gondolattal a fiatalabb Weasley követte idősebb fivérét.

Elérkezett a jól megérdemelt pihenés, vége lett ennek a borzalmas, fárasztó hétnek s végre egymás mellett lehettek. Úgy tűnt, az időjárás is velük ünnepelt, derűs meleg időt hozott a nap egy-egy hűsítő széllel megfűszerezve. A testvérpár a tó mellett, a fűbe feküdve élvezték a nyugodt perceket. Elnézték a kósza felhőket, a röpködő baglyokat, s orrukat olykor megcirógatta egy kis virágillat. Charlie oldalra pillantott, vágyakozva elnézte bátyja békés arcát ami az égre mered. Mintha Bill megérezte volna a pillantást, úgy fordította fejét öccse felé és ugyan olyan vágyakozó szemekkel nézett rá mint Charlie.

Minden olyan magától értetődő volt, mintha szavak nélkül is megértették volna a másikat. S szavakra valóban nem volt szükségük, elég volt egy szenvedélyes tekintet...

A nyári szünet már javában elkezdődött és a testvérpár olyannyira élvezte az együtt töltött időt, hogy az hamar el is ment. Charlie azon kapta magát, hamarosan - ami pár nap - megint a Roxfortban fogja tengetni mindennapjait, messze kedvestől. Ezekre a gondolatokra már nem tudta úgy élvezni bátyja társaságát mint eddig. Gyakran látta, hogy Bill is morfondíroz valamin. Talán ő is ezen? Így telt ez az utolsó pár nap, s már csak egy este maradt hátra...

Hosszú óráknak tűnő percekig élvezték egymás ajkainak a társaságát, majd Bill keze komótosan más területekre vándorolt. Az öccsét fojtó nyakkendő bántotta a szemét, így úgy döntöttöt ideje megszabadulni tőle. Lomhán lecsúsztatta testvére nyakán, a közben keletkezett lágy simításába pedig beleborzongott a nyakkendő tulajdonosa. A ruhadarab tompán földet ért, nincs rá szükség ezekben a pillanatokban.

- Bill...- törte meg a csókot a fiatalabbik Weasley.

Az említett személy éhes tekintettel ránézett amivel megijesztette, de egyben még jobban felizgatta.

- Félsz? - kérdezte az idősebbik.

- Egy kicsit...

- Nem fog fájni...legalábbis remélem. - vigyorgott Bill, majd visszatért a komoly arcához és nekilátott hogy a fehér ingtől is megszabadítsa szerelmét. A hosszú ujjak elkezdtek dolgozni a kigomboláson, apránként, ráérősen csak hogy jobban lázba hozza Charliet aki még nem érzett ehhez fogható forró érzést. Az utolsó gomb is eltűnt az útból, így láthatóvá vált egy fiú meztelen felsőteste. Bill óvatosan hátralökte öccsét, hogy az elfeküdjön az ágyon.

Ez a látvány csábítóbb volt bármi másnál. A test mely elfeküdt olyan volt akár egy finom étel, amit a hold fénye megfűszerezett még egy kis ízzel. A szaporán fel-le mozgó mellkas, a haj ami tovább díszítette az egysíkú ágyneműt, az a szempár ami szinte további kényeztetést követel...mindez arra késztetve Billt, hogy folytassa azt amit elkezdett.

Az idősebb fivér a fiatalabbik fölé tornyosult, négykézláb, hogy jobban, még közelebbről megvizsgálja, felmérhesse az alatta heverő izzó testet. Végigsimította a hozzá tartozó arcot, hüvelykujját megpihentetve az ajkakon. Annak a tulajdonosa mélyen bátyja szemébe fúrta a tekintetét. Tetszett neki az a szenvedély amit benne látott...

Mindketten férfiak, ráadásul egyazon vér csörgedezik az ereikben...mégis, talán pont ez teszi édessé ezt a bűnt. Lehet-e még ennél is tiltóbb egy szerelem? A tabu megszegésének a gondolata azonban ínyére volt az fiatalabbik fivérnek...

A hosszú tűzvörös haj Charlie testét csiklandozta, felébresztve elmélkedő gondolataiból miközben a hajzat tulajdonosa lassan végigfuttatta nyelvét az alatta elhelyezkedő testen, s megállt egy ponton. A kidudorodó mellbimbók nem maradhatnak érintetlenül. Az idősebb Weasley elkezdett játszani velük, mire a birtokosa halk nyögésekbe kezdett.

- Haahh...Bill...nhnnn...nekem ez az első, mit kéne tennem? - a kisebbik testvér elfordította fejét zavarában és kitartóan fókuszálni kezdett egy pontra, amit megvilágított a hold ezüstös fénye. Nem akart bátyja szemébe nézni, akkor csak fokozódott volna a zavartsága.

- Neked csak élvezned kell a gondoskodásomat. - furulyázta a választ a kérdezett - Egyébként meg nem kell zavarban lenned.

Bill folytatta a munkát ott ahol abbahagyta. Először lassan körözött a kidudorodó pötty környékén, majd egyre hevesebb ütembe lépdelt még szenvedélyesebb nyögéseket kicsalva imádott kedveséből. Szinte felfalta az a pontot, melynek hatására a kisöccs annál inkább tűzbe jött, sima nyöszörgése pedig átalakult és valódi erotikus hangokká fejlődött.

-...Ah...nhnn...uhh...

Az ujjai is bekapcsolódtak a tiltott játékba, vándorlásuk közben gyöngéden végigsimították a reszkető testet, majd elérték a kijelölt helyet. A kelleténél kicsit durvábban kezdte el dörzsölgetni a mellbimbókat. Meg-megcsavargatta, előbb gyengédebben majd egyre durvábban. Nyelve hegyével megízlelte, erőteljesen végignyalta egy villámgyors pillanatban nyálcsíkot hagyva maga után ami csillogott a hold fényözönében.

Tetszett neki a játék, ó de még mennyire! Élvezte öccse tehetetlenségét az ágyban és az azzal járó reakciókat. Számára ellenállhatatlan volt ez a csemege, amit akár a tekintetével is képes volt felfalni... a tüzes mozdulatsorok után a szájával lezárta a területet, s a barlangban folytatta a cirógatást a nyelvével, hevesen dörzsölgetve azt a bizonyos pontot. Még egy utolsó gyengéd harapást belecsempészett a dologba, utána úgy döntött ideje más területekre utaznia.

Charlie maga élvezte a huncut játékot, bár ezt kicsit pironkodva ismerte be. A levegő után kapkodva zihált és nyögései fájdalmasan fennakadtak a torkában, ahogy megpróbálta visszatartani a buja hangokat. Nem akarta az éj csöndjét nagyon felkavarni, ezzel lebuktatva magukat. Nehéz volt erre a feladatra koncentrálni, miközben a teste csak úgy lángolt a felindultságtól és az izgalomtól.

Eközben a nyelv tovább vándorolt lefelé, végig a szaporán fel-le mozgó hason át majd megállt egy akadályban. Az idősebb fivért ügyes kezei rögtön munkába álltak, és elkezdték kicsatolni az övet, ami egy kis védelmet biztosított a váratlan betolakodótól. Charliet megrémítette a hirtelen támadás. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen hamar elérnek ehhez a részhez.

- B-Bill...! - kiáltott fel meglepten, s rögtön felült, közben ellökve magától bátyját.

- Pssszt. A végén lebuktatsz minket. - mosolygott Bill, aki kissé türelmetlenül próbálta visszatuszkolni testvérét az ágyra.

- De...! - akadékoskodott.

- Nem kell félned. - próbálkozott tovább, s egy villámgyors mozdulattal elérte célját, hogy öccse visszafeküdjön. Fölé hajolt, menekülési útvonalat nem hagyván. A hosszú hajzuhatag függönykét vette körbe a fiatalabb fivért és ez a függöny mintha egy külön szobát kreált volna, amiben az egyetlen berendezési darab egy arc volt. Egy arc aminek szemei belemélyedtek Charlieban, s közelsége miatt a forró lehelete meg-megcsapta a fiút. Talán azért, mert egy lélegzetvételre voltak egymástól hallani vélték egymás szívverését. Szívük majd kiugrott a helyéről izgalmában, nem tudtak nyugton maradni és ezen senki nem csodálkozott volna.

Elmúlt pár feszült pillanat és Bill ezt megtörte, rászánva magát a tettre. Meg-megcsókolta az apró szájat és nem csak igazolásképp, hogy folytathatja-e amit elkezdett hanem azért is, mert vágyott erre a cselekvése. Utolsó mozzanatként lágyan megharapta testvére fülét. Visszautasítás nem kapott hangot. Charlie kissé felbátorodva figyelte bátyját, jelezve hogy most már nem szándékozik meghátrálni.

Bill fogta a jelzést, felhőtlen boldogság lett úrrá rajta amint sietősen megszabadította testvérét nadrágjától és alsógatyájától. Tudta mit kell tennie, amint meglátta a félig merev testrészt, sőt rögtön hozzá is látott a teendőjéhez. Nyelve hegyét előszedve finoman végighúzta rajta többször is, lassabb tempóban pedig végigsimította egy kidudorodó éren, ezzel újabb nyögéseket és zihálásokat kicsalva öccséből.

Több puszival is megjutalmazta a merevedő tagot, miközben ujjaival olykor megcirógatta. Ajaki eztán rázáródtak a dudorodó fejre, amely megállás nélkül egyre beljebb hatolt a szájüregében. Charlie így már végképp nem tudta visszatartani hangját ami csak fokozta a tüzességet az ágyban.

- Bill!...Ahh..nhnnn...!

Az idősebbik Weasley magában gonoszul elmosolyodott ezeken a buja hangokon. Szórakoztató volt számára a játék. Ellenben a fiatalabbik fivér arca csak úgy égett a zavarban levéstől, vad reakciói őt magát is meglepték. De legbelül valahogy ő is élvezte ezt az egész helyzetet.

Eközben Bill ügyesen forgatta nyelvét, s cuppogva mozgatta szájában az immár kemény testrészt. Végül komótosan leemelte ajkait a merev tagról, de még összekötötte őket rövid időre egy vékonyka nyálcsík, ami megcsillant a hold fényének parancsára.

Az öregebbik testvér új felfedezőkörútra indult, s ujjaival megkereste a rózsaszín nyílást. Gyöngéden elkezdte masszírozni aminek hatására még hevesebb hangok törtek felszínre testvéréből.

Nyelve hegyét kidugva először bebarangolta a kis rés körüli helyet, megjegyezve annak minden szegletét. Charlie csak úgy lihegett a felizgultságtól, majd beleőrülve ebbe a pezsgő érzésbe. Bill végignyalta többször is egy gyors mozdulattal a rejtett apró lyukat s hamarosan a keze is bekapcsolódott a dédelgetésbe.

Először csak óvatosan megtapintotta a mutatóujjával, majd több erő beleadva lassan behatolt az üregbe. A fiatal Weasley erre fájdalmasan felvonyított.

- Nyugi! - csitította Bill - Tarts ki.

- Te...nhnn...könnyen beszélsz...haahh...! - préselte ki magából a szavakat Charlie.

- Fel kell hogy készítselek, különben még ennél is jobban fog fájni... - folytatta Bill a feladatát és csakhamar bekerült a második ujj.

Az idősebbik testvér körültekintő óvatossággal mozgatta ujjait, cuppogó hangok kíséretében és a nyílás környéke ennek hatására egyre csúszósabbá vált...

- Szabad? - kérdezte váratlanul az idősebbik Weasley miközben öccse fölé hajolt, hogy szemébe nézhessen és elvágja a menekülés minden módját. Charlie két kéz közé szorult, a kérdés közben pedig érezte hogy valami kemény súrolja egy elég kényes helyen.

Feszült mégis izgatottsággal teli némaság telepedett a szobára. Az ablak melletti ágra suttogva ráröppent egy szép aranybarna bagoly, aki szemét kíváncsian meresztette a párosra. A nesztelenségben mozdulatlanul beleolvadt a környezetbe, mintha tudná hogy ez egy fontos pillanat amit nem szabad megzavarnia. Leleplezni csak a hold fénye tudhatta, ami rásütve derengős fényét árnyékot kreált a madár alakjából, s az rávetült a padlóra.

- Csináld! - felelt a Charlie, s tüzesen átölelte a felé tornyosuló biztonságot sugárzó testet.

A bagoly felröppent, a szél felsüvített megtáncoltatva a fák ágait, lerántva róluk levelek egy csoportját...s hirtelen kinyílt az ajtó és bekukucskált rajta Mrs. Weasley a fiúk anyja. A levegő szinte megfagyott. Az anya ledöbbenve meredt a fiaira, akik viszonozták ezt a gesztust egy ehhez hasonló nézéssel. A feszült csendet végül Mrs. Weasley törte meg:

- Gondoltam benézek, de látom minden rendben van, úgyhogy megyek is! - s gyorsan becsukta az ajtót maga mögött.

THE END


End file.
